One Wish Granted
by Bloom5902
Summary: Shadow returns from a mission from G.U.N. to find his girlfriend cheating on him in the kitchen. Shadow changes his mind on things... end sonadow and oneshot


**ONE WISH GRANTED**

Shadow returned home in a mildly good attitude. He had just gotten off from an assignment from G.U.N. and could not wait until he could open the door and wrap his arms around her. G.U.N. had excused her from the mission when the last had caused her injury. Eggman's robots had attacked them when they infiltrated his base to download and intercept plans for his next attack on the city. One had snared her and crushed the tip of her wing, making flying awkward and lop-sided. She had needed surgery for the partially-broken wing and the agency forbid her to accompany Shadow on any dangerous missions until she was fully healed.

Now, having arrived safely, he headed down the sidewalk to a more remote section of the town where he and his beloved lived.

"Rouge…" he sighed blissfully remembering when she had first moved in with him. They had been dating for the better part of two years now and everything still felt as if it was brand new. The excitement never diminished.

Their relationship was never sought out, neither of them had expected or even would have _thought_ their current relationship was possible if it wasn't for one albino hedgehog. Silver had only come to visit the past once more and ask a sertan blue hedgehog what the best strategies would be best to regroup the survivors of the Flames of Disaster. When he had talked to Shadow and Rouge about their ideas for best survival, he had noticed a small awkwardness between the two. Though neither of them realized, the bat and hedgehog seemed to have a fondness for each other, and they deeply showed it to one another when the other was hurt or would go off on their own. Silver had set up a plan to get the two together, and evidently it had worked well enough to keep them together.

He strode up the porch steps lightly, hoping she was watching television in the foyer so he could surprise her. Creeping up to the door, the put an ear to it. The house was dead silent. He placed his he into the lock. One, two, three clicks sounded as he then retrieved the key and put in back in its usual place under the mat. The knob spun, the door creaked open, and Shadow stepped inside.

He didn't take one step inside before he heard moaning. Not hurt moaning, but regretful, _pleasured _moaning. His eyes flashed wide as he heard it again and again. Trying to be as stealthful as possible, he followed the sound to the kitchen where he could not believe what his eyes told him he saw. The albino bat was stretched out over top of an azure hedgehog, pinning him down hard while her eyes told of mischief and his told of fear and discust. Her hands explored him while her lips planted kiss after kiss on his chest.

"Please," he moaned breathlessly trying to get out of the bat's grasp "Rouge, stop this…" panting he squirmed.

"Why Sonic?" she smirked, proud of herself for how uncomfortable the hedgehog was getting "I know you like it…" so saying, she grasped Sonic's soft spot and a load moan rang out.

His back arched at the unexpected attack, and his eyes clamped shut. "I… auh, what about Sh-shadow?"

"What about him?" her nose crumpled in discust "I've grown bored of him, he's too dull, he never pleases me like he used to, he's grown too soft."

Shadow could not believe his ears. If this what she really thought of him? After all this time? Unconshesly, tears began to streak his face, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Sonic seemed shocked by her reply as well, "But you too have always been so close! Did shadow's words mean nothing to you?"

Shadow's eyes squeezed tight, remembering what he was referencing to. In Silver's Plan to hook them up, he convinced Shadow to make a special appearance at Club Rouge. Silver got Rouge to keep the club open later than usual while he composed a poem and put it to song. After a strangely romantic song, Shadow stepped out from behind the curtain and took center stage. A baffled Rouge tried to race up and tell him to get down, but Silver kept her in place. The hedgehog on stage cleared his throat as the lights dimmed around him, leaving only one, bright spotlight. Shadow had his slightly-crumpled piece of paper in hand as the base guitars and drums tapped out a simple beat. Feeling the rhythm, he spoke in a soft, yet bold voice.

So moved by his words, happy, silent tears streamed her cheeks. Shadow set a sincere, loving, yet surprisingly poker-face grin towards Rouge. Her cheeks blossomed red as he made his way through the watching crowd. When only meters were left between the two, she leapt from her seat and crashed into Shadow's arms. The two silently hugged, tears streaming, as the crowd clapped. The ebony hedgehog slowly loosened his grip on the bat and she looked him in the eye. The people and mobians around them hushed.

"Did you really mean all of what you said?" she asked, sincerely desiring the answer.

"Of course, why would I say what is not true?" Shadow plainly stated, whipping her tears from her cheeks.

At his answer, she rushed forward, pulling Shadow what may have been too close for comfort if she didn't do what she did next. She landed a hard, desiring kiss on his tan lips. Shadow later described it as though it was life or death for her. Though he clearly wasn't expecting the gesture, he returned the kiss, snaking his arms tightly around the bat's curved figure.

But now, it seemed like it had never happened. None of it seemed to matter anymore.

"Sonic, words are just words. They will never mean anything," Rouge stated clearly.

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger and hate "He poured out his heart to you! Gave you everything he had!"

"So what?"

He became infuriated "_SO WHAT?_ I could never get so much of a _word _out of Shadow! He opened up to you! Took you in! Cared for you! He _LOVES _you, Rouge! Don't you _get _that?" Angry tears streamed his cheeks as he screamed "I would _DIE _to find anyone who would do that for me!" His ears folded back as the tears streamed harder and his face grew hot "I was _jealous _of your relationship, Rouge! How _good _you two had it, how Shadow always protected you and loved you for who you were, despite what _anyone else _told him!"He lay gently back onto the cold tile floor of the kitchen, now his voice soft and saddened "He loves you, you should be proud of that. You have what so many others desire…" he trailed off, putting no effort to hold back his sobs.

Shadow gaped at Sonic's words, hanging onto each one of them as if they were gold.

"What about Amy?" the flight-given mammal stated irritably "She practically worships the ground you walk on."

"That's not love… she's too young to understand anyway… besides, I want to be _truly_ lovedand I wish I could get the kind of love Shadow shows to you…"He spoke slowly, but clearly as tears streamed his hot face. "I only wish… I wish…" he was hesitant, as if the words were getting caught in his throat.

"Spit it out you stupid hedgehog…" Rouge coaxed, but the venom still dripped in her voice.

"I wish that… that Shadow would love me like you!" He shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear, his emotions getting the better of him. "I have said I was jealous, _HAVE I NOT?_"

This, Shadow did not expect. He stumbled backwards, grasping the doorframe tightly as adrenalin and warmth flowed through his veins, replacing the pain of his girlfriend's betrayal. His heart raced wildly, as if in a rodeo and he broke out in a cold sweat of resignation.

Was this true? Did Sonic truly love him? If so, why? He closed his eyes, counting the obvious signs he had ignored. Sonic constantly followed him and Rouge at a distance, and whenever Shadow had a moment alone, it seemed that Sonic was right on his heels, wanting to spend time with him and get his attention. But ever time, Sonic had been ignored.

But whenever the two had settled on a race, the blue quilled hedgehog was wagging his tail in excitement and smiling widely at him. Much different from when they met, and a pokerface grin was all he gave.

His mind raced through each faint memory and event were flashing before his eyes like the life he ever had. How could he have been so blind? He turned his attention back to the bat and hedgehog in the kitchen.

Rouge scoffed "I should have known you were gay."

Sonic flinched at the title "N-not always, a-and it's just been him…" he lowered his head in shame.

"Well, time to wake up. Shadow doesn't swing that way." Rouge then slapped his cheek ruthlessly "And how _DARE_ you think he dose! He seems to at least be _normal! _He's not some cross-dressing drag queen, neither is he one to hang around in those drugged gay bars! Wake up, you _stupid hedgehog!" _She snarled, standing up and smacking him again.

Sonic's ears drooped and he broke into pitiful sobs as he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Silence.

Not a sound other than Sonic's sobs.

Shadow made up his mind. Rouge was gone. Done. History. How could she do such a horrible thing to him? To Sonic?

He took a few calming, determined deep breaths, then took long, defiant strides toward the kitchen. His metal shoes banged against the wood floor. He would take care of this once and for all.

Hearing the footsteps, Rouge's head whipped around. Sonic didn't care; he stayed put on the cold tile flooring as his tears dripped into hot, wet puddles.

Shadow appeared in the light of the kitchen and paused when he walked just inside. His face bore the same grimace as he had worn in he and Sonic's battle against the black arms. He might as well have been carrying his gun in his right hand, as dangerous as he looked. His fists clenched and unclenched with fury.

"Sh-shadow?" Rouge stuttered helplessly. Obviously caught in the act. "Y-you're home… early."

"No. Right on time, ignorant bat." He spoke with lack of tone but poison dripped from each of his words.

Sonic's eyes shot open. His head darted up, his face stained with tears and eyes red from crying. Shadow turned his head towards him, and for a moment, a faint smile stretched his features. Then, now facing Rouge, his face became stone again. Sonic could only stare back, then look away when the ruby eyes no longer traced him. Had Shadow heard his confession?

Shadow's attention was turned to the flustered albino bat leaning against the countertop. How much did he see? How much did he hear?

"Well, erm… welcome home." She tried.

Shadow snapped. _SMASH _came down his fist on the countertop, breaking it in two. "How _ long _have you kept this from me?" He yelled, eyeing the floor as the pain of Rouge's words and actions returned.

Rouge fell utterly sighlent.

"I said _HOW LONG?"_ Shadow screamed, tossing his head up, looking her in the eye as he struggled to hide the pain he felt.

Rouge widened her eyes in fear of the beast welling up inside him. She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"_NOT _A RETORICLE QUESTION! _ANSWER _ME!" Shadow shouted even loader as he began to break down and his mask shielded his emotions no longer. His face grew hot and tears welled up in his eyes.

Rouge wasn't expecting the breakdown that happened before her. She expected anger and hate, followed by mass destruction, not tears.

"I need not repeat what has been said, but I'll say it… I protected you, I took you in, I poured out it all, I gave you everything, yet you toss me aside like a piece of litter…" His voice growing suddenly hoarse.

Shadow did not wish for Rouge to see him like this, he saw it as weakness "Get out."

"W-what?" Rouge stuttered, hoping she heard wrong, not that she cared.

"_GET OUT!" _The ebony hedgehog screamed suddenly, shattering the eerie silence. He collapsed to his knees, unable to contain it any longer, sobbing profusely.

The bat, seeing how lucky she was getting, took her leave and strode out the front door, taking flight and fleeing the house she had lived in for so long.

In the kitchen, Shadow sobbed his heart out, releasing his emotions and sorrows through a way he hadn't done since his beloved Maria had died. His thoughts were blurred, his vision narrowed.

Another momentarily forgotten hedgehog lay not far from the spot where the ebony one wept. Sonic eyed him cautiously. What should he do? Should he leave? Or should he… comfort him? Slowly, carefully, he crept on his hands towards the shaking, sputtering, _tormented_ ebony hedgehog. Shadow didn't notice the presence in his state, nor did he expect two peach arms to snake around him and draw him into a hug. He couldn't do anything about the blue hedgehog trying to comfort him. He just wanted to shut out the world, to leave it all for at least a little while. While Shadow struggled to sort through his thoughts, Sonic gently stroked his back and took in his sweet smell.

They sat like this for what may have been hours. Finally though, Shadow found the strength to control himself. Nestled safely in Sonic's arms, he found peace.

"Shadow?" Sonic's voice rang out in Shadow's mind. He looked up, peering into hungry, compassionate emerald eyes.

Dropping his head, his eyes studied the floor "Sonic… did you… did you mean everything you said?" he was slow, steady, and serious "I-is it true?"

The blue hedgehog's face reddened and he too took sudden interest in the floor. "Wh-what all did you hear?"

Ebony smirked, looking up again and talked poker-face "Does it matter?"

He tilted his head curiously, one ear drooping "What do you-"

Shadow took no hesitation, he attacked. Pinning Sonic to the floor and pressing his lips against the other male. He wrapped his red streaked arms tightly around him protectively as he deepened the kiss. Sonic could only make of it as a dream come true. His wish had been granted.

Haha, if you be nice and review, then I might make a sequel. ^^

I had no idea what I was writing, it kind of wrote itself! I had nowhere to start nowhere to end. It started with a what if question: What if Rouge and Shadow were dating and Rouge cheated on him with Sonic?

What ifs are always a great way to start a story!

Also I make a shout out to a best buddy of mine, Dib07! CHECK OUT HIS STORY: Panacea! It is Sonic angst and is a thriller for sure!


End file.
